sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Unknown Fox
"HELLO PERSON READING THIS TEXT." ''- Unknown Fox '''Unknown Fox '(age and birthdate unknown) is "the 'unofficial' mascot of MR SHRIMP DX ." He is an unsympathetic anthropomorphic fox granted the ability to break the 4th wall. Because of this, he is fully aware of being fictional and understands the concept of the Sonic and furry fandoms. He made his debut on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki as a prototype character in 2012. CREATED BY 70000000000 SHRIMP X Concept and Creation During the creation of Captain Bird in 2012, Wikia user 70000000000 SHRIMP X (AKA MR SHRIMP DX) used a Sonic character generator on the internet to come up with ideas. Although the plan was to design a bird, a black silhouette of a hedgehog-like character was additionally made. SHRIMP appreciated the design and saved a screenshot of the character, giving it the title "UNKNOWN." SHRIMP later moved to Furry Dollmaker to create the final design for Captain Bird. After registering a Wikia account in late 2012, SHRIMP eventually began working on a joke page for the silhouette character. The page was then published under the name "?????????? THE UNKNOWN," despite having tons of incomplete data. Unfortunately, SHRIMP never got around to adding more information, resulting in the character being scrapped and the Wikia page deleted. Shortly after, SHRIMP began a full reboot, taking aspects from existing characters such as Captain Bird and X-10. The character was given a new design as a fox; this time produced without the aid of a Sonic character generator. Given the name "Unknown Fox," the character was planned to be the replacement for Captain Bird in 2015. Instead, Captain Bird was retained - this time under a new design heavily based off of Unknown Fox's fully black attire (this was done to prevent Furry Dollmaker unoriginality). Unknown Fox remained unpublished. In early 2018, SHRIMP came to the decision to delete Captain Bird's Wikia page and scrap the character as a whole. Instead, under the request of Wikia user Dash the Turtle, the ownership of Captain Bird was moved, making his page still readable. After some minor design changes, Unknown Fox was later published on March 12, 2018. History All information regarding the origin and history of Unknown Fox is currently unknown. Appearance Unknown Fox's attire consists of a black long sleeve torso with black pants, boots, and long sleeve gloves. As accessories, he wears a black belt with a black rectangular case on the side. He covers his face with a black ski mask, visor, and ushanka. Personality By covering his appearance and speaking through a text to speech program, Unknown Fox rarely shows any vivid facial emotion. Because of this, he underreacts to even the most intense situations and shows no signs of sympathy towards anyone (not in an offensive way. He just fails to care for other's feelings). In addition, Unknown Fox is straightforward and brutally honest. Asking him any question guarantees a sincere answer. Regardless, Unknown Fox is basically an unintentional "shitpost" of a fox since many of his actions play no benefit to the plot and are rather done for pointless effect. Because Unknown Fox often acts without thinking first, he is known to appear out of nowhere and/or make statements during unfitting times. Although this may not be intentional, it raised the possibility that he's insane or just not very aware of his surroundings. Furthermore, Unknown Fox completely disregards the importance of life, causing himself and others to be badly mutilated and even killed by his careless actions. In a close range combat situation, Unknown Fox's actions are dangerous and will perform the most inhumane acts of violence. He is also willing to break the law to complete simple, yet insignificant tasks - such as acquiring soda. Nevertheless, Unknown Fox can be somewhat clumsy at times. Relationships Relatives *Unknown Friends/Allies *Unknown Neutral *Unknown Rivals *Unknown Enemies *Most furries *Anyone who touches his soda without consent Skills/Abilities *'4th Wall Break:' Unknown Fox can use this ability to perform impossible actions and gain information he shouldn't have access to (ex. Looking up the weaknesses of his enemies on the Sonic Fan Character Wiki). *'All-Out Attack:' In a combat situation, Unknown Fox aims to cause the most amount of damage as fast as possible. This is accomplished through the use of firearms and other various weapons rather than hand to hand combat. If opponent is weak or caught off guard, Unknown Fox will resort to inhumane and savage acts of violence. Weaknesses *'Defense: '''By focusing only on attack (as well as simply not caring), Unknown Fox never protects himself, giving him an awfully weak defense. Physically attacking him will cause severe amounts of damage. *'Hand to Hand Combat: 'Unknown Fox is completely unskilled in any form of hand to hand combat, making him highly vulnerable without the aid of firearms or other weapons. This weakness doesn't apply when opponent is weak or caught off guard. *'Teamwork: ' Due to his poor sympathy, Unknown Fox fails at teamwork and helping others in serious need. SUPER FORMS None. Quotes *"Oh... Oh, great... Now I'm on fire... Awesome."'' *''"I'm just here to have fun."'' *''"It's been 48 hours and I still haven't mopped up all the blood and gore. You want to get some pizza?"'' *''"THE HORRIBLE SCREAMING MEANS IT'S WORKING."'' *''"Yes."'' *''"YES."'' *''"Hi, welcome to e621."'' *''"TIME TO SHRIMP IT UP."'' *''"Uhhhhhhh..."'' *''"I'm willing to take full responsibility for the violent events within the last 2 1/2 minutes."'' *''"Good thing I'm a fictional character."'' *"WHERE IS THE SODA, WHERE IS THE SODA, WHERE IS THE SODA? YOUR ANSWER IS IRRELEVANT. PREPARE TO BE LIQUIDATED. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE." *''"He is not wearing pants."'' *''"I brought donuts."'' *''"WHY THE BEEP ARE MY SWEARS BEING CENSORED?"'' (All quotes were said through the aid of a text-to-speech program.) Gallery UNKNOWN FOX DRAW TEST HD.png|THIS IS UNKNOWN FOX UNKNOWN FOX DRAW TEST HD OUTLINE.png|THIS IS AN OUTLINE OF UNKNOWN FOX. VERY CREATIVE TODAY AREN'T WE? UNKNOWN FOX FRONT HEAD.png|IS THIS A HEAD? I'M PRETTY SURE THIS IS A HEAD TRIVIA *Uhh... Yeah, this isn't a fan character. I just didn't really have anywhere else to post this OC. *The only parts of Unknown Fox's body that have ever been shown are his ears and tail. *Unknown Fox was meant to be the "backup" character for Captain Bird's deletion, which explains why the two are so similar. Instead, the ownership of Captain Bird was moved, making his page still readable. *Unknown Fox uses the Paul voice (speed-up) for his text to speech program. *Although sometimes mistaken for a robot due to his personality and text to speech usage, Unknown Fox is confirmed to be a biological anthropomorphic fox. *Unknown Fox's favorite color is black. *Being used to the sight of blood and gore, Unknown Fox can witness any brutality without feeling disgusted. *Unknown Fox tends to get along well with other 4th wall breaking characters. *Unknown Fox's sexuality is confirmed to be straight. However, he hasn't shown any signs of love or affection towards the opposite sex. *Unknown Fox can drink through his ski mask. Eating is slightly more difficult, however. *Unknown Fox was originally a mute. *Unknown Fox originally had blue fur. Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Neutral